


Кондитерская.

by RaiLaines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiLaines/pseuds/RaiLaines
Summary: Раннее осеннее  утро, в небольшой кондитерской беседуют две дамы.





	Кондитерская.

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** слишком много сладкого; присутствует не совсем цензурная лексика. 
> 
> **Примечания:**  
>  1) Я ни на что не претендую, тема далеко не новая, и всё это уже у кого-то было.  
> 2) «Имбирный тритон» – печенье из имбиря в форме ящериц. Возможно, это любимое печенье профессора Макгонагалл — оно находится в жестяной баночке на столе декана Гриффиндора.  
> 3) Сахарные мышки – волшебные сладости из сахара в форме мышек. Они издавали попискивающие звуки.

Это был тёплый сентябрьский денёк, когда лето ещё не до конца покинуло Лондон. Припекало солнце, но, тем не менее, уже ощущалось скорое наступление холодов. От источника на небольшой тихой улице, прилегающей к Косому переулку, кондитерской разносились ароматы свежей выпечки и ванили. Входная дверь была приоткрыта, и легкий ветерок колыхал подолы кремовых скатертей. Официантка - миловидная рыжеволосая девушка лет 25 раскладывала на витрине пирожные. В такой утренний час практически не было посетителей, поэтому она невольно слушала разговор двух дам, сидящих за ближайшим столиком. Одна из них - женщина, для описания которой наиболее достоверно будет использовать выражение «истинная леди», сделала глоток чая из фарфоровой чашечки и, мягко прервав подругу, обратилась к официантке:

\- Гвен, будьте добры, принесите нам ещё пару «Имбирных тритонов». Они у Вас просто потрясающие.

Девушка у витрины улыбнулась:

\- Конечно, миссис Флинт. Может добавить на тарелку пару сахарных мышек?

\- Просто Эмилия, я бываю здесь так часто, что почти сроднилась с Вами. И да, это было бы чудесно, - засмеялась миссис Флинт. Гвен кивнула в ответ и начала накладывать сладости. Тем временем, подруга Эмилии вновь вернулась к прерванной речи:

\- И все-таки насколько это отличается от реальности маггловское представление о волшебниках, - произнесла она, аккуратно размешивая сахар в своём кофе. В ее голосе звучала точно отмеренная доля возмущения. - Взять хотя бы эти сказки, которые читает моя невестка. Я уже несколько раз она говорила, что подобные истории формируют у детей неверное представление о магии.

\- Мне кажется, что ты относишься к данному вопросу слишком серьёзно, Софи, - миссис Флинт постаралась спрятать несколько снисходительную улыбку за краем своей чашки. - Но кое в чём ты права, сказочные истории не имеют ничего общего с реальной жизнью. Взять, к примеру, моего сына. Природа наделила Маркуса на редкость тяжёлым характером, да и несколько своеобразная внешность не прибавляет ему очков у противоположного пола.

Поставив на столик пирожные, Гвен подумала, что, рели любящей матерью, Эмилия Флинт выразилась максимально корректно. Её сын был высоким брюнетом спортивного телосложения, что звучало бы неплохо, если б на этом привлекательные стороны его внешности не заканчивались. Маркус Флинт обладал крупными чертами лица, выпирающими передними зубами и перебитым носом. Вместе с угрюмым взглядом и грубоватыми манерами все вышеперечисленное образовывало довольно отталкивающую комбинацию. Неудивительно, что, впервые появившись в кафе, Флинт произвёл на Гвен довольно неприятное впечатление. Однако присмотревшись, она заметила другие стороны его натуры, чему поспособствовал поведение Флинта в общении с матерью. Это проявлялось как бы полутонами: ненавязчивое проявление заботы, редкие жесты и появляющиеся интонации в голосе. Маркус был любящим сыном и, очевидно, неплохим человеком. Проблема в том, что люди в большинстве своём доверяют мнению, составленному благодаря поверхностному взгляду на вещи.

Тем временем, пока она размышляла, диалог двух подруг продолжался. Софи хмыкнула:

\- Если судить по твоему описанию, Маркус прямо заколдованный принц из этих историй.

Эмилия с довольным видом склонила голову в знак согласия:

\- К чему я и веду. И вот встречает он прекрасную принцессу, способную разглядеть под маской зверя доброе сердце. Катарина Уилкерсон привлекательная, образованная девушка из состоятельной семьи чистокровных волшебников, она действительно полюбила Марка. За полгода рядом с ней мой сын наконец-то вспомнил о своём воспитании, стал спокойнее и дружелюбнее с окружающими. Они стали прекрасную пару, и дело уже шло к свадьбе, - она сделала паузу, чтобы откусить кусочек «тритона» и немного удовольствия нетерпеливым интересом на лице подруги. Гвен вспомнила о своих обязанностях и начала убирать с соседнего столика.

\- Забавно, что одна краткая встреча кардинально всё изменила. Как-то, зайдя в магазин за полиролью для мётел, Марк столкнулся со своей несчастной школьной любовью, тут и настал конец сказки. Вместо красавицы он выбрал лохматое недоразумение с мозгами, повернутыми на квиддиче, а у нас в семье теперь два чудовища.

Софи вскинула бровь:

\- Эми, дорогая! Всегда немного завидовала этому твоему умению: ты как никто другой умеешь любую, даже самую бессмысленную беседу за спиной в нужное тебе русло. Только я никак не пойму, в чём цель твоего рассказа. Ты хочешь посетовать, что упустила такую прекрасную кандидатуру в невестки, как Катарина Уилкерсон? Или похвастать, что твой сын обрёл своё счастье? - она, очевидно, лукавила. Неудачная попытка сдержать смех в конце фразы выдала Софи с головой.

Миссис Флинт пожала плечами, окончательно разрушив образ великосветской дамы:

\- А ты как думаешь?

***

Вечером того же дня закрыв кафе, Гвен вышла на освежённый мягкий светом фонари улицу и, вдохнув свежий после дождя воздух, мысленно вернулась к утреннему разговору.

Около недели назад, вопреки обыкновению, Маркус Флинт появился в кондитерской не в сопровождении матери или красивой молодой девушки, с которой заходил пару раз в течение последних месяцев. Он был с незнакомым Гвен парнем довольно приятной наружности. Зайдя внутрь и продолжая начатый спор, они подошли к витрине с тортами.

\- Вуд, мы уже опаздываем, если хочешь произвести хорошее впечатление, то лучше пошевеливайся, - сказал Флинт своему спутнику. Маркус Флинт не был приятным в общении человека, что подтверждалось каждый раз, стоило ему начать говорить. Парень отвлекся от разглядывания тортов и кинул в его сторону сердитый взгляд:

\- Я не могу заявиться туда с пустыми руками. Чем сотрясать воздух попусту, лучше помоги мне выбрать. А если не можешь пересилить свою гадкую натуру, то просто заткнись и не мешай, пожалуйста, - друзей Флинт явно выбирал под стать себе.

\- Это потому что ты дятел и не можешь правильно распланировать свой день, вечно ни хрена не успеваешь. И, раз такое дело, сегодня платишь ты. Мы возьмем вон тот, - проигнорировав недовольство Вуда, Маркус указал на большой шоколадно-тыквенный торт, украшенный ягодами и оранжевой розой из мастики. Гвен занялась упаковкой, следуя указаниям Флинта, выбравшего заодно цвет коробки и перевязочной ленты. Вуд подошёл к кассе, доставая на ходу кошелёк:

\- Мог бы сразу взять дело в свои руки, вместо того, чтобы вести себя как засранец, - огрызнулся он. - Тебе ли не знать, что я в этом вопросе полный профан.

Отвернувшись, Вуд не видел взгляд, который бросил на него Маркус. Зато заметила Гвен, что заставило его на мгновение прервать свое занятие, в этот момент многие вещи стали очевидными. Вуд слегка побарабанил пальцами по стойке, привлекая внимание, и она поспешила закончить с выполнением заказа.

Расплатившись, он впихнул коробку в руки Флинта. Какую-то долю секунды эти двое стояли глядя друг на друга. Наблюдая за этой сценой, Гвен почувствовала смущение, будто подсмотрела за чем-то очень личным, тем, что обычно тщательно оберегают от посторонних. Потом Маркус откашлялся и тихо спросил:

\- Ол, ты готов?

Помедлив, Вуд широко улыбнулся, и на лице Флинта появилась ответная улыбка, которая сделала его почти красивым:

\- Пошли уже, Флинт.

На выходе из кондитерской Вуд насмешливо поклонился, открывая дверь и пропуская Маркуса вперёд, тот в ответ слегка пихнул его локтём. Стоя за прилавком, Гвен проводила взглядом необычную парочку, не успела за ними закрыто дверь, как звякнул колокольчик, оповещая о прибытии нового посетителя. Работа в кондитерской продолжалась.

Вспомнив ту встречу, Гвен пришла к выводу, что реальность все же лучше любой сказки - в жизни гораздо больше волшебства. Пожелтевший листок сорвался с ветки и упал к ее ногам. Осень вступала в свои права.


End file.
